


The Visitor

by StarryNox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, crossposted from tumblr, experimental?? i guess, in which phoebe just kinda. looks out for ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: “But there’s no rush. Like I said before, you can stay here for as long as you like!”





	The Visitor

Eyes open to a nearly empty metallic room. Lights shine from the floor, casting flickering columns of light that halt abruptly as metal wall gives way to dark purple. Chills. Where is this place?

The rustle of fabric. Brown skin radiates warmth that comforts as much as the smile on her features. Somehow, things will be all right.

“I don’t get visitors very often,” she says, sitting down on the metallic floor. Isn’t it cold? “I’m Phoebe! What’s your name?”

 “I don’t know.” Phoebe does not seem at all off-put by the lack of response.

“Stay for as long as you like, sweetie,” she says instead. Her eyes are sad. Pitying. “You’re safe here, I promise! It just looks a little scary.” She smiles again. Warmth. The room is cold, scary, even, but she is warm. “There’s a chair by the door if you want to sit! It can get pretty hard to just stand around all the time!” The chair is warm, too, despite its leather upholstery.

 The other door slides open, revealing a wooden bridge over still water. Pretty. The door slides shut too soon, having granted entrance to another girl with a red ribbon. Eyes snap to the red ribbon, bouncing in the air with each confident step forward. Phoebe giggles.

“I’m Phoebe of the Elite Four!” Phoebe tells the girl, who looks completely unfazed by the room. Creep closer. “I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained there, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokémon.” Mt. Pyre. The name is familiar. But from where? Phoebe’s gaze flickers briefly. Retreat. “The bond I developed with my Pokémon is extremely tight. Come on! Just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokémon!” The chair is cold.

Ghosts are frightening, too. But not as frightening as the girl with the red bow’s Pokémon. She controls towering titans that fill the entire room, their roars echoing off the walls. Phoebe’s Pokémon falter, falling one by one. But Phoebe laughs at the end, anyway.

“Oh darn, I’ve gone and lost,” she says, not looking the least bit disappointed. “There’s definitely a bond between you and your Pokémon, too. I didn’t recognize that fact; so it’s only natural that I lost. Yup, I’d like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead. Move on to the next room.” The girl with the red ribbon, after hugging her last Pokémon tight, skitters out of the room. Phoebe nods. “That girl saved all of Hoenn. I bet she could even beat Steven!”

“Elite Four Phoebe.” The title seems weird. 

“Just Phoebe is fine!” She sits down on the floor in front of the chair. “Are you interested in battling? Because you can see a lot of that from here!” No. “Well, then that’s all right, too. We don’t get challengers  _that_  often.” Silence. “One day, I hope you can move on from this room, too.”

“To where?” To the next room, like the girl with the red ribbon ho saved all of Hoenn? Phoebe’s expression falters.

“To somewhere nice,” she says. Is it the kind of nice that grown-ups say when they don’t want to talk about it? When they don’t know? “But there’s no rush. Like I said before, you can stay here for as long as you like!”  


End file.
